Finish Line
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander runs the Great Scottish Run Half Marathon


Title: Finish Line

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander runs the Great Scottish Run Half Marathon

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #532 from tamingthemuse- Finish Line

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander had called a meeting with the Scooby's. They all met in Giles's office because they wouldn't be disturbed that way. These days with all the new slayers and watchers it was hard to have a conversation that didn't involve someone walking in on. At least with Giles's office there was Betty, Giles's receptionist that prevented anyone from just barging in anytime they felt like it.

"What's this about, Xan?" Buffy asked. "I have to be in the training room in fifteen minutes."

Everyone was seated and staring at Xander. Well, everyone but Spike. He was standing beside Xander because he already knew what the big news was.

"I know that we haven't had that much time to really hang out lately with the whole rebuilding of the Watcher's Council and finding and training new slayers but I know when something really important happens we can count on each other to be there and support each other." Xander knew he was babbling.

"Of course we are, sweetie. Did something bad happen?" Willow asked confused.

Why did they have to automatically think it was something bad? "No, actually it's good. As you know since we moved here I haven't been as needed in the fight against evil. Well, I was starting to feel a bit left out and became a little depressed about my life since I lost my eye." From the look on his friends faces they didn't realize how he had been feeling. "So... Spike helped me find something to do." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to be running in the Great Scottish Run Half Marathon this weekend and I want you guys to come out and cheer me on."

They all looked at him as if he had turned into a Faryl demon. "You're going to participate in the Great Scottish Run Half Marathon?" Giles asked in disbelief. "Xander, do you know how long a half a marathon is?"

"Thirteen point one miles," Xander answered automatically. "I wanted to do a full marathon but Spike convinced me to start with half."

Buffy turned to Spike. "Why are you encouraging him to do this? I thought you guys were dating?"

"I'm encouraging him to do this because I love him and he needs it," Spike answered her. "We've been training. He's ready for this. Will he cross the finish line first? Probably not but I know he will finish and that's all that matters. So are you going to go out and cheer him on or not?" Spike glared at each of them.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Willow said with a smile.

It turned out that they did have to miss it for the world. There was another big apocalypse and Buffy, Willow and Giles were all needed. Xander was disappointed of course but the world came first. It was just going to suck that there would be no one at the finish line waiting for him because Spike couldn't be there either due to the whole being allergic to the sun thing. But just because no one was there for him wasn't going to stop Xander from accomplishing his goal.

There were thousands of people out ready to run. Xander accepted his bib number when he signed in. He was number five hundred and eighty-two. Thirty minutes later everyone was at the starting line. Xander jumped when the starting pistol went off and it took him a few seconds to realize that everyone already started moving. With a deep breath Xander started to jog.

Just over seven miles Xander was starting to get into the groove of things and was keeping a steady pace. It was weird running with no music though. All he could hear were people panting from exertion and he had to say it was pretty damn distracting but he wasn't going to let it make him lose focus. With only one eye he had to be more aware of his surroundings. The last thing he wanted to do was get in someone's way tripping them or himself.

A group of people sprinted passed Xander but he wasn't concerned. He wasn't doing this to beat anyone. Xander was doing this because all he wanted to do was to finish what he started. To be proud of himself.

Xander had no idea how much time had passed by but suddenly he could see the finish line. He couldn't believe it. There were tons of people crowded around cheering for their loved ones. Everyone running probably had someone waiting for them at the end. Deciding he wanted to be done so he could get away from all of these proud friends and family members Xander used the last of his energy he tore off and passed multiple people and finally crossed the finish line. He bent over, his hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed.

Suddenly there was someone standing in front of him and a bottle of water was shoved in Xander's face. "Thanks," he wheezed out taking the bottle.

"You're welcome," a British accent replied.

Xander stood up ignoring the twinge in his back. "Spike?" The person before him wore a long trench coat, sunglasses, a panama hat and was holding an umbrella over his head. "Spike, is that you?"

"Course it is," Spike answered. "Congrats on finishing the race, pet. I knew you could do it. Made pretty good time too. Only took you an hour, fifty-six minutes and forty-nine seconds."

"How long have you been here?" Xander asked as he and Spike made their way to Spike's car.

Spike opened the passenger side door for Xander. "Since the start. Did you really think I wasn't going to be here for you?"

"Yes, but only because it's daytime." Xander climbed into the car before Spike slammed the door.

Rushing around the car Spike hopped into the car closing the door behind him. He pulled off the hat and sunglasses. "There was no way I'd miss this. You worked bloody hard," Spike replied.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike and hugged him. "You're the best boyfriend you know that, right?"

"I do." Spike pulled away looking a little sick. "And what I'm going to say next is out of love. You stink."

Xander did a quick smell of his armpit. Spike was right. "You're right. Lets go home."

"Then tonight we'll go out and celebrate." Spike looked Xander in the eye. "I'm proud of you, Xan."

"Thanks, Spike. And thank you for supporting me." Xander leaned over and pecked Spike on the lips.

Spike smiled. "Anything for you, luv." He turned the engine over and headed back to Slayer Central.

The End


End file.
